The present invention relates generally to steps for climbing hollow poles, such as utility poles, and similar structures and, more particularly, to a pole step assembly with a mounting subassembly that can be attached to such structures and a removable step that can be readily attached and detached from the mounting subassembly.
Elongated poles are commonly used to maintain items above and over the ground for numerous reasons, including safety and ground space conservation purposes. The utility industry, for example, uses many poles to support cables and other components of the utility""s system. These poles are often hollow and made of steel and/or fiberglass. These poles are typically fitted with steps that extend radially from the pole in a cantilever fashion to enable utility personnel to climb the pole to perform maintenance operations on the equipment. The specific structures of these pole steps vary.
In a number of instances, there is also a desire for an effective but easily removable step. This is especially the case for the lower portion of poles to prevent unauthorized climbing of the poles. There exists pole step assemblies with detachable steps. A known shortcoming with these assemblies is the lack of adequate protection against unwanted rotation of the step about its longitudinal axis created by a user""s foot rubbing across the step or hitting the step from underneath.
The related application, Ser. No. 09/757,296, U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,822 B1 provides a pole step assembly that secures the step against unintentional rotational movement and facilitates efficient and effective installation to the pole by preventing the loss of necessary components. Although this pole step assembly is considered removable, there, however, is a need for additional features to further facilitate removability of the step.
Thus, there remains a need for a pole step assembly that secures the step against unintentional rotational movement and that facilitates efficient and effective installation to the pole by preventing the loss of necessary components. Furthermore, it would be advantageous if the assembly included a mounting subassembly and a removable step so that the step could be easily attached and detached from the pole while the mounting subassembly remained permanently affixed thereto.
The present invention pertains to a removable pole step assembly that includes a mounting subassembly and a removable step that can be readily attached and detached thereto. A step assembly in accordance with the present invention is capable of selectively securing a removable step to a hollow pole with a mounting aperture.
The assembly includes a mounting stud with a first portion and a second portion. The first portion is capable of engaging the hollow pole to support the mounting stud.
The second portion has an exterior flat portion that is capable of extending through the aperture in the hollow pole to position the first portion inside the hollow pole. A mounting plate is on the stud and has an interior surface with a flat portion to engage the exterior flat portion of the second portion of the mounting stud to limit relative movement between the mounting plate and the mounting stud. The mounting plate also has a major exterior surface and a minor exterior surface. The major exterior surface is stepped from the minor exterior surface such that the major exterior surface is capable of engaging the hollow pole and a gap forms between the minor surface and the hollow pole when the major surface engages the hollow pole. The major surface has at least a portion profiled so when it is engaged with the hollow pole it limits movement between the hollow pole and the mounting plate.
A clamp is on the mounting stud and is capable of selectively engaging the second portion of the mounting stud to secure the mounting plate and the first portion of the stud into engagement with the hollow pole to limit relative movement of the mounting plate and mounting stud with respect to the hollow pole. A removable step has a mounting portion and a foot support portion. The mounting portion defines a slot and is capable of a being received in the gap to engage at least a portion of the minor surface and surround at least a portion of the major surface to limit movement of the step relative to the hollow pole when the mounting plate is in engagement with the pole.
The mounting stud may further include a handle to facilitate installation of the mounting stud and mounting plate. The handle may also be removably attached to the mounting stud. Additionally, the handle may have an enlarged end portion to maintain the mounting plate and clamp on the mounting stud.
Further, the second portion of the mounting stud may define a recess and the handle may have a mounting end that is press fit into the recess to attach the handle. Even further, the handle may have a weaker portion that is capable of being severed to remove the handle when desired, and the enlarged end portion may be C-shaped.
The first portion and the second portion of the mounting stud may be disposed at a predetermined angle relative to one another. The predetermined angle may be generally 90 degrees so that the second portion is capable of extending in a direction that is generally parallel to the radius of the hollow pole.
The major surface of the mounting plate may have an arcuate profiled portion so when it is engaged with the hollow pole it limits movement between the hollow pole and the mounting plate.
The second portion of the pole step stud may have an externally threaded portion. The clamp may include a nut that meshes with the externally threaded portion of the second portion of the mounting stud. The clamp may further include a lock washer interposed between the nut and the mounting plate.
The mounting stud may be sized large enough to prevent the mounting plate and clamp from falling off the mounting stud at the first portion. The exterior flat portion of the second portion of the mounting stud may include at least two flats and the flat portion of the interior surface of the mounting plate may include at least two flats. The flats of the second portion and the interior surface then are capable of engaging each other to limit relative movement between the mounting plate and the mounting stud.
There is also provided a method of attaching a removable pole step assembly to a hollow pole. The method includes the step of providing a removable pole step assembly having a mounting subassembly with a removable handle. The mounting subassembly is attached to the hollow pole, and after such attachment the removable handle is detached. The final step is to attach a removable step to the mounting subassembly.